The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the final six players were paired up in groups of two, you know to get to know each other!" (chuckles) "Shawn and Max reached their limits on each other, Scarlett and Zoey finally got an opportunity to talk to each other and Jo used Cameron as her own personal pet!" (chuckles) "Man, they must all hate each other by now! They all had to reach the volcano and complete a tower of their fallen comrades with help from DJ! Jo and Cameron won invincibility and after a tiebreaker challenge, it was Shawn who was eliminated! And now, we're down to the final five, and with only one more challenge before the finale, things are about to get crazy around here! So sit back, relax and enjoy this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside, of the cabins, Cameron and Zoey were having a conversation. Cameron: "Well, we're done! We'll both be out soon, and that'll be it, I guess!" Zoey: "Oh, stop being such a sad guy! We still have a chance! Who knows, something miraculous might happen and we could reach the finale! A friendship finale if you will!" Zoey: (Confessional) "If only my friends were here though, then it would be a friendship finale!" Then Jo walked by them. Jo: "Hello, losers!" Zoey glared at Jo. Zoey: "What do you want?" Jo: "I want to propose an alliance with the three of us!" Cameron: "But aren't you with the axis of evil?" Jo: "Yeah, well it's not working out! So what do you say?" Zoey: "Fine!" Then Zoey and Jo shook hands. Jo: (Confessional) "This isn't an alliance! This is just a backup plan in case things get muddy!" -- Meanwhile, Scarlett was putting a few items into a trash bag. Scarlett: "Excellent! Now I've got everything I need!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "This is a business trip as I like to call it! I don't care about nobody here! I just want to win, and I'll do anything to win!" Then Max walked by. Max: "Greetings Scarlett. Looks like we have reached the final five at last." Scarlett: "Yes, and I'm surprised that you're still in the game." Max: "Well..." (chuckled) "I have been under the radar lately and those fools think I'm no threat, but soon, I will win this season and rule the world!" Max laughed while Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: "Yeah, and I assume you have an evil plan ready." Max: "Of course I do, what do you think I am?" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Max, you're an idiot!" Max: "I have a new name I would like you to call me! From now on, you shall henceforth address me as Maximilian!" Scarlett: (sarcastically) "Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Max: "Silly girl! The nickname doesn't choose you, you choose it!" Scarlett: "Whatever!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers! Report to the mess hall for a special announcement!" -- Then the players arrived at the mess hall and got breakfast. Cameron is eating some eggs. Cameron: "Those eggs are good but it does need some salt." Zoey: "Yeah, we do need to stay fit for today's challenge. Whatever it is..." Jo and Scarlett glare at each other. Jo: (Confessional) "I think Scarlett should go next!" Then Chris and Chef walked by. Chris: "Greetings Final Five! How are you enjoying the penultimate day before the finale?" Zoey: "It's okay!" Chris: "Well, here's classic competitor, Geoff to tell you something very important!" Then Geoff walked by. Geoff: "Yo! Yo! Yo! What up my peeps!" Zoey: (Confessional) "What's a peep?" Jo: "Just cut the chatter and get to the good part!" Geoff: "Okay then Dudette." Jo: "I'm a girl! Oh wait...." Scarlett: (smirks) "Wow... You sure have a brain after all." Jo growls. Geoff: "As for the challenge, you five are doing some extreme rock climbing." Cameron: (confessional) "Rock climbing? Again?" (gulps and talking to himself) "You can do this Cam... Sky is watching.... Don't become cowardly like Dave..." (gasps) "What am I thinking? I'm better than this." Zoey: (Confessional) "I know things look bleak, but I still have hope, just ask the tarot cards! What's next for everyone?" Then she held up three cards. Zoey: (Confessional) "The leprechaun riding a red dragon, a small robot man saving a city and a few happy couples dancing! I don't get it, but hopefully that means something good! Anyway, I'm going to beat..." Jo: (Confessional) "...Everybody else..." Cameron: "...And take home that...." Scarlett: (Confessional) "...Million dollars prize!" Max: (Confessional) (laughs evilly) -- Then, the final five arrive at the bottom of the mountain as they look up high. Zoey: "Wow, that's very high..." Cameron: "And very dangerous." Jo: "Big deal. This is a piece of cake." Geoff: "Now if you dudes would excuse me, I have to go leave! I'm about to compete on this show called the Ridonculous Race!" Then Geoff walked away. Jo: (Confessional) "That sounds ludicrous!" Chris: "This is Mt. McLean! Get it? I named it after me, McLean! I just came up with it!" Scarlett: (sarcastically) "I'm just bursting with laughter!" Chris: "The first person to reach the top and capture the flag will win invincibility! The last person to arrive will be immediately eliminated!" Then everyone gasped. Zoey: (Confessional) "Wow, a sudden death elimination? Good one!" Chris: "Oh, and one more, be careful of the robot animals! There's a dragon out there, and there's no remote for it!" Scarlett: "So nobody can control it?" Chef: "I'm afraid not!" Chris: "But that's not our problem! It's yours! So good luck with that! You're going to need it!" (chuckles) Then Zoey and Cameron look at each other. Zoey: "Well, we're close to the finale." Cameron: "No turning back now." Then the campers start running the path up to the mountain. Scarlett: "Almost to the finale." Jo: "In your dreams, four eyes! I'm going to win for sure!" Max: "Ha! She burned you!" Scarlett: (mumbles) "I'll burn you!" Then Scarlett took out a remote and pressed a button which made the robot bears appear and chase Zoey and Cameron. Max: "Whoa! That's cool!" Scarlett: "Just concentrate on the challenge, Max!" Max: "No need to despair, I'll..." Then Max looked up with his jaw open and his eyes trembling. Scarlett: "Uh, Max?" Max: "No daddy no! Not the teddy bear costume! Please anything but that! Oh no! Not the electric chair! No daddy no!" Scarlett: "Okay, the less I know about your childhood, the better!" Then Scarlett ran off. -- Meanwhile, Zoey and Cameron were cornered by the robot bears. Cameron: "Ah! I'm too young to be maul!" A bear swipes at Cameron but he and Zoey ducked. Zoey: "Leave him alone!" Zoey then punch a bear in the "kiwis" as the bear moans in pain. Zoey: "Sorry. But not really!" Zoey and Cameron slipped away and ran off, but the bears are in pursuit of them. Cameron: "They're chasing us!" Zoey: "Just leave it to me!" Then Zoey punched the bears to pieces. Then Cameron fainted. Zoey: (Confessional) "Is it just me or am I doing everything while Cameron acts as dead weight?" Zoey: "They're gone now! You can get up!" Cameron: "I'm too frozen to move!" Zoey: (groans) "We don't have time for this!" Then Zoey dragged Cameron. Zoey: "Right or left?" Cameron: "Right! I mean right as in correct, we go left!" Zoey: "Okay, this'll be easy! Nothing to it!" -- Meanwhile, Jo and Scarlett were racing each other. Jo: "Give it up Brainiac. You're don't stand a chance!" Scarlett: "Neither do you!" Max is catching up and he is sweating. Max: (pants) "Wait... for me.... Evil.... doesn't.... run fast....." Then they arrived at a cave. Chris: (voice) "In this cave, lives the red dragon! Be very careful, it doesn't like teens!" Jo: "Why would you even make a dragon?" Chris: (voice) "Beacuse dragons are cool! Now go!" Then they all walked inside the cave. Scarlett: "Now be careful you two!" Jo: "Don't tell me what to do, red!" Then the dragon appeared and growled. Scarlett and Jo screamed as they ran out of the cave. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Okay, so I admit I'm scared of that dragon. So what?" Max: "You there! You shall be my new pet!" Then Max climbed on top of the dragon. Max: (laughs) "I am now a true evil!" Then they flew out of the cave and started flying around the sky. Max: (singing) "The evil hate-filled dragon, from a dimension far away; Flying through gates of madness and into your heart. Turning dreams into nightmares. Destroying all he sees...Now begins a new adventure for... MEEEE! You and the dark dragon. Sharing adventures and smiles, It's a magical bond two pals can share. Soon the whole world will be made aware of You and the red dragon! Makin' the world a better place. Together you will have so much fun! Sending all my stupid friends to oblivion! You and the dragon!" Max: (Confessional) "Haha! You wish you were as cool as me!" Jo and Scarlett were watching the entire thing unfold. Scarlett: "I don't know whether this is ridiculously hilarious or incredibly stupid imagery!" Jo: "Shouldn't it be both?" Scarlett: "Yeah.... Let's go with that." Then the dragon breathed fire at Jo and Scarlett as they ran away screaming. Max: (laughs evilly) "Very evil! You shall be my new pet and I'll name you, Gaul." The dragon roared. -- Meanwhile, Zoey and Cameron are swinging on a rope and got away from the bears. Cameron: "Whew! That was close." Zoey: "I'll say." Zoey sighs as she feels her legs. Cameron: "You okay?" Zoey: "Yeah. It's just that my legs are tired." Cameron: "You should rest! It's not good to do so much so fast!" Zoey: "That might work for Sky, but not for me! I'll be fine!" Zoey: (Confessional) "If I win the money, I'll use it on all my friends!" Then they saw Max riding the dragon. Zoey: "Huh, the tarot cards were right! I just didn't know that Max was the leprechaun!" Cameron: (chuckles) "Maybe he's hiding his pot of gold!" Zoey: (chuckles) "Yeah, probably!" Max: "You dare call Maxillian a leprechaun?! Fools! Gaul will burn you alive for mocking me!" Zoey: "Gaul?" (chuckled) "That's a silly name." Then Gaul breath fire at the two, but they got away from the blast in time. Zoey: "Okay! Maybe that wasn't silly!" Max: (chuckled) "I have threaten you good!" Jo and Scarlett peeked from the rock and sees that Max is focus on Zoey and Cameron. Jo: "Great! Now we can make a break for it!" Scarlett: "Yeah...I have something planned for you!" Then Scarlett pressed a button which made a small robot cat appear. The robot cat leaped onto Jo's head as Scarlett ran off. Jo: (screaming) "You have got to be kidding me! You'll pay for this, four eyes!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Max isn't evil! I'm the real evil around here, and don't you forget it!" Zoey: "Hey Max, can I ask you something?" Max: "Go ahead!" Zoey: "What happened to you in your childhood?" Max: (meekly) "N-n-nothing! None of your business!" Then Max looked up with his jaw open and his eyes trembling. Max: "No daddy no! Not the teddy bear costume! Please anything but that!" Zoey: "Uh..." Max: "I don't want to wear it for the play!" Zoey: "Oh good! I thought it was...something horrible!" Then Max slapped himself. Max: "Where was I?" Cameron: "I don't know!" Then Max saw Scarlett running up the path. Max: "Hey sidekick! Get back here!" Scarlett: "I'm not your sidekick, gnome!" Scarlett and Jo ran inside the cave. Max: "I'm NOT a gnome!!! Gaul after her!" Then Gaul got Max off him hard. Max: "Owie!" Zoey: "Come on!" Zoey and Cameron ran to the cave, avoiding Gaul's fiery blasts along the way. Cameron: "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! What are we going to do?" Zoey: "Uh, I don't know! I'll think of something!" Chris: (voice) "Yeah, you might want to think of something fast!" Zoey: "Why?" Then a few robot crocodiles appeared. Zoey: "Oh, that's why!" Cameron: "I think we'd better get out of here!" Zoey: "Gee, you think?" -- Meanwhile, Jo was chasing Scarlett. Jo: "Wait up!" Scarlett: "Why should I?" Jo: "You might need me for this! If one of us get to the top first, we have immunity and we can get those dead weight losers out of the game." Scarlett: "Tempting but I do have other plans!" Jo: "So do I! So, what you say? Alliance one last time?" Scarlett thinks about it and then she shook hands with Jo. Scarlett: "Very well. One last alliance..." Jo: (confessional) "Heh, like I would ever form an alliance with four eyes. I just need to use her for a while and then when I win, she goes bye bye!" (chuckled) Scarlett: (confessional) "Foolish mistake making a deal with me Jo! She just sealed her own fate!" (laughs evilly) Then Gaul flew towards the two and breathed fire at them. Jo: "Seriously? Seriously?" Scarlett: "I don't even have a remote for that! I have one for bears, crocodiles, lions, you name it, but dragons? Nope!" Jo: "Why do you even have those?" Scarlett: "All in good time, gray girl!" Jo: "We'll work on the name calling later!" Then Max ran by. Max: "Gaul! How dare you disobey your master?" Jo: (Confessional) "Gaul? What kind of name is that? Only an idiot would think of something like that!" Scarlett: (confessional) "Only Max, big surprise...." Then Gaul breathed fire at Max, who jumped back. Max: "How dare you turn against your master!" Gaul roared at Max as he chase him, while Jo and Scarlett ran ahead. -- Back with Zoey and Cameron, they're hitting the robo crocodiles with big sticks, but no luck as one snaps on Cameron's stick. Cameron: "Oh dear!" Zoey: "I am not going to die like this!" Then Zoey tossed herself inside the crocodile robot and destroyed it from the inside out. Cameron: "Whoa!" Zoey: "Yeah, I bet Sky never did that!" Cameron: "I wish she did!" Zoey: "It just hit me that Mike and Sky might be in danger!" Cameron: "Why would you say that?" Zoey: "Well, if our loved ones are in danger, you have to get through no matter what! Fight to the end for someone you love!" Another crocodile tried to eat Zoey but she punched it away. Then Cameron pick up a big rock and smash another on the head. Cameron: "You're right Zoey! I do need to fight!" Zoey: "That's the spirit!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I'm going to be much tougher than I was before, for Sky!" Zoey: (Confessional) "To all the friends that I've made on this show, I miss you all!" Then they ran out of the cave. Zoey: "Come on!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers! Prepare for an earthquake!" Zoey: "A what?" Then the mountain rumbled, causing all the contestants to fall to the bottom of the mountain. Jo: "Oh great! That's just great! We're all at the bottom again!" Chris: (chuckles) "Stinks to be you!" Chef: (chuckles) "Yes it is!" The contestants moaned. Zoey: "Well, guess we have to try again." Jo: "Easy for you to say!" Then Jo, Scarlett and Max ran to the path with Zoey and Cameron catching up. Max: "Hey has anyone seen Gaul?" Others: "No Max!!!" Max: "Alrighty then!" Scarlett: "Hey, remember that whole Mal thing? Wasn't that weird?" Jo: "Heh, yeah! I'm glad we got rid of him when we had the chance!" Max: "That fiend shall pay for making a mockery of me!" Jo: "It's not like you need any help with that!" Max: "What?" Jo: "Nothing!" -- Later, the others arrived halfway on the mountain. Zoey: "Whew.... We're almost there Cam." Cameron: "Yeah. Nowhere to go but up." The two look up at the mountain. Cameron: "Does anyone have a barf bag?" Jo: "No, but you'll need a million of them once you're back home!" Scarlett: "Good one!" Max: "I don't get it!" Scarlett: "There's a word that I'm going to call you and it begins with a C! Can you guess what it is?" Zoey: (worried) "Oh no..." Max: "What C word are you going to call me?" Jo: "Uh Scarlett I think you're going over the line! I know the word! Don't say it!" Scarlett: "Curmudgeon!" Jo: "I didn't think you were going to say that!" Max: "Oh why thank you!" Then everyone facepalmed. Max: "What?" Then they hear rumble as they see boulders coming their way. Zoey: "Watch out!" The others got out of the way in time, and Gaul flew to the side seeing the contestants. Max: "Gaul! You came back for me!" The dragon roared. Cameron: "You mean came back to eat us!!!" Max: "Not me! He's on my side, the rest of you, however, shall be burned to a crisp and I will be the winner by default!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Not even in the wildest fanfiction!" Then Max walked by to Gaul. Max: "Gaul! You shall carry me up, and we will fly all the way to victory!" Then Gaul breathed fire at Max which covered him in ash. Then everyone laughed at him. Max: "....Bad Dragon...." Max coughed and he fainted. Then Gaul glare at the contestants and roared. Zoey: "Watch out!" The dragon swings it's claw at the side and it stopped Zoey and Cameron. Cameron: "Eep! This dragon is tough..." Zoey: "I wonder how we will stop it?" Cameron: "If only we can shut it down..." Jo: "One has to get to that dragon and shut it down..." Then Zoey flung herself to the dragon and destroyed it from the inside out. Jo: "...or do that! That'll work too!" Zoey: (Confessional) (smirks) "Haha! Eat your heart out Jo! There's a new tough girl, and it's me!" Scarlett: "Impressive!" Max: "Nooooo! Now my only pet is gone!" Scarlett: (smirks) "More like your only friend!" Jo: (confessional) "HA! Looks like Max got burned!" Max: (to Zoey) "You! You will pay for Gaul's demise, Zoey!!!" Zoey: "Sorry! Maybe when one of us reach the finish line, we'll settle our differences!" Max: "Hey!" Then the contestants ran ahead. -- At the top, Chris and Chef are waiting and they're bored. Chris: "This is going to sound crazy, but I kinda miss that wizard kid!" (imitates Leonard's voice) "Force field!" Then Chris and Chef laughed. Chris: "Okay, time to make their lives miserable again!" Then Chris pressed a button which made a few flying robots appear. -- As the contestants continue running, the flying robots found them. Cameron: "Yikes! What are those things?!" Zoey: "More robots." The robots flew and they breath fire at them. Jo: "More fire?! You got to be kidding me!" Chris: (voice) "I never kid! Except for that one time during Celebrity Manhunt, and before you ask me, yes, you will all be on the show!" Scarlett: "That's very cheap of you!" Chris: (voice) "Well someone told that cheap means cool, so thank you for the compliment!" Scarlett: "That wasn't a compliment!" Then a flying robot squirrel appeared and landed on Zoey's head. Zoey: "Ow! Hey! Get off me!" Another squirrel jump on Zoey's head and it bites on her hair. Zoey: "That's hurts!" Cameron: "Zoey!" Max laughed as he watched Zoey in pain. Then Jo and Scarlett ran ahead as Cameron tried to pull the squirrel off of Zoey. Max: "You really need to work out! You probably weigh less than a doll!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I weigh more than a doll, I think!" Then Cameron pulled the squirrel out. Zoey: "Thanks Cam!" Cameron: "No problem. Now let's hurry! If we don't win, one of us will be eliminated." Zoey and Cameron ran off, hoping to catch up with the villains. Jo and Scarlett are neck and neck. Jo: "We're almost there!" Scarlett: "And we need to make sure either Zoey or Cameron goes tonight!" Jo: "Yeah, about that..." Then Jo pushed Scarlett to the ground. Jo: "Haha! So long sucker!" Then Scarlett took out a remote and pressed a button which made Bling Bear appear next to Jo. Jo: "Uh-oh!" Then Bling Bear roared and grabbed Jo. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Yeah, I'm a bit of a physco! I like being a physco, but they don't need to know that!" (smirks) Then Scarlett ran ahead. Then Bling Bear tossed Jo to where Zoey and Cameron were running. Cameron: "Ow..." Jo: "Great! You two again..." Bling Bear roared as it walk to the three. Zoey: "Uh oh! Bling Bear isn't very happy." The three back off as the Bear swipe it's claw at them. Jo: "Great! Now what?" Zoey: "I'll distract it! Cam, get to the finish!" Cameron: "Okay then Zoey..." Then Cameron and Jo ran off while Zoey fought with the robot. Then Cameron stopped running. Cameron: (Confessional) "Wait, I can't do this! Zoey's my friend!" Then Cameron ran back and started to jump on the Bling Bear's back. Zoey: "Cam! You came back!" Cameron: "No amount of money is worth a true friend!" Jo: (Confessional) (pretends to barf) "Oh man, that was just so cheesy, I can't even...ugh!!!" Jo smirked as she left Zoey and Cameron to fight Bling Bear. -- Meanwhile, Scarlett arrives at the top and sees the white flag as she ran and got it. Scarlett: "Yes! At last!" Chris: "Scarlett has won immunity! Now it's four left." Max coughed as he arrived at the top too. Max: "Evil....." (pants) "doesn't....." (pants) "arrive...." (pants heavily) "second..." Then Max fainted as Scarlett rolled her eyes. Chris: "Wow... what a surprise.... Max has arrived second..." Chef: "You know..." (whispers) "I think we made a mistake in getting this kid on this show!" Chris: "Oh yeah! That was poor casting on our part!" Max: "Hey!" Scarlett: "They're not wrong!" Max: "Hey!" Scarlett: "Okay, you know what, (bleep) you!" Max: (confused) "Uh...what?" Scarlett: "I hate you! I really hate you! I'm not sugarcoating anything, I really don't like you! You are the most obnoxious, irritable, annoying, and the most stupidest person I have ever met, and I hope to never see you again, and if I do, I would hurt you!" Max: "Look, if you want to say you love me just say it!" Then Scarlett flipped the bird at Max. Max: (whining) "Well that's not very nice!" Then Jo arrived at the scene. Jo: "What happened here?" Chris: "You've miss Scarlett's biggest "reason you suck" speech towards Max." (chuckled) "And you're third. Now all that's left is Zoey and Cameron." -- Back with the two Bling Bear threw Zoey to the ground. Zoey: "Okay... That hurt...." Bling Bear is prepare to maul Zoey, but Cameron swipe the bear's necklace. Cameron: "Got it! You want it? Go get it!" Cameron threw the necklace away and Bling Bear went after it. Zoey: "Nice work Cam!" Cameron: "Thanks!" Then they ran off. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Time for a game of disappearing teens!" Then Scarlett pressed a button which made Scuba Bear appear and crash into Zoey. Cameron: "Zoey!!!" Zoey: "Just keep going!" Scuba Bear roared as he swipe at Zoey, who avoid it. Cameron: "No! I won't!" Zoey: "But Cam...." Cameron: "No buts! We're going to win or lose together as friends!" Zoey is touched by Cameron's words, but then Scuba Bear knocked Zoey out, and roared at Cameron who screamed, as it chase after him. Cameron: "Someone help me!!!" Scarlett: (thinking out loud) "Come on you pencil neck, just get up here so I can win this game!" Chris: "You have issues!" Then Scuba Bear grabbed Cameron and tossed him to the top of the mountain. Chris: "Game over! Zoey is out of the game!" Zoey: (groans) "Oh man!" Chris: "For the rest of you, I'll see you at the last campfire ceremony to see which one of you gets voted out!" Cameron: "Oh no..." Cameron: (confessional) "I can't believe it. I know I should be happy, but Zoey should be here instead of me!" (sighs) "I don't know if I can win this..." -- Later, Cameron is unsure about the vote for tonight, don't know who to vote for. Cameron: "Well, I have to make my choice..." Then tonight, Cameron, Jo, Scarlett and Max are sitting. Chris: "Well then, this is a surprise but what the heck, Scarlett and Max, you two are safe." Max: "Yes! Evil is very sweet..." (eats his marshmallow) Then Cameron gasped as Jo smirks at him. Jo: (confessional) "Looks like it's bye bye pencil neck." Chris: "Oh, and before I forget..." Then Zoey was placed inside the Cannon of Shame. Chris: "Any final words?" Zoey: "I had a great time! I would like to thank Mike, Cameron, Sky..." Then Zoey was launched away from the island before she could finish her sentence. Chris: "Okay, the last person going to the finale will be.....actually Chef, reveal the votes!" Then everyone groaned. Scarlett: "Oh come on!" Chef: "Fine! We have one vote for Cameron, one for Jo, two for Jo!" Then Jo's jaw dropped as she glared at Scarlett. Chef: "And the final vote is for....Jo!" Jo: (shouting) "DAMN!" Then the other three fell out of their seats. Jo: (Confessional) "Oh my goodness! That traitor will pay for this! Mark my words! Mark them!" Scarlett: "Hey, this is business!" Then flipped the bird at Scarlett. Scarlett: "Oh come on, you would've done the same thing!"